


Cap plays dirty

by bootyjupiter



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony attends a secret meeting with Cap, but doesn't realize Cap has a surprise in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap plays dirty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why. I don't know what the style is. Sometime I just text things to unsuspecting friends.

I tipped my hat to cover my face. He was watching me. Everyone was watching me. But he was one of them, watching me. I played with my moostash, out of habit mostly, but I stopped immediately. Habits are dirty and it would look strange for a man without a moostash to be playing with his moostash. My makeup covered my moostash to hide my identity. But I didn't wish to hide my identity. I am a butterfly and must show my true colors, the very most special snowflake in a city of snowflakes. And then suddenly there he was, a baseball cap pulled down over his glistening eyes, his collar popped to cover his Snow White cheeks. He say down beside me. His butt cheeks, there were two of them, and I liked that about him. Abs, there were nine, the serum delivered the ninth. He sat beside me and looked straight ahead. "Tony," he muttered. "Cap," I couldn't help but smile. He was there, right next to me! After all this time! "Have you brought what I requested?" He asked. I nodded and motioned to a small duffle bag I had tucked under the park bench. "Beautiful." Cap looked around. What was he looking for? I was nervous. I was never nervous. But he made me nervous. Suddenly, a car pulled up. It was black as the night, and also mysterious as the night. It was like the night. The back door popped open and Cap grabbed me. He was strong. I liked that about him. But I didn't like his strong grip on my arm, heaving me up and forcing me into the car like night. As I collapsed in the back seat, I found another hand gripping onto me. It was the Bucky, clamping down with his bionic arm. "Cap, what is this?" I begged of him, but Bucky shoved a gag into my mouth and shoved me down in the seat. "Sorry, Tony," Cap came into the car with my bag and closed the door. "But Buck wanted to know what iron tastes like." Bucky rolled up his sleeves and got to work on me, the cap watching with intrigue. I cried out through the gag as Bucky penetrated me without the courtesy of forewarning. "Be gentle with him, Buck. He's not as sturdy without the suit," Cap smiled and looked down at me. As Bucky thrust in and out, moaning with pleasure, Cap took a handkerchief and wiped the makeup away from my moostash. As if invigorated by the sight of my hairy lip, Bucky began to thrust harder and faster. I whimpered as be went as deep into me as I thought possible. Bucky's arm shined in the dim lighting of the car, reflecting across the ceiling. It gave an aura of fame, like the flashing camera of the paparazzi. I liked that. Cap was watching me. I liked that too. I wanted to put on a show for him. For him and my fans. But mostly my fans. As Bucky neared his climax, Cap seemed concerned. "Jesus, Buck, don't leave him hanging," he grabbed my iron chisel and helped me along as Bucky blazed a new trail in my mysterious caverns. That was Cap for you. Always looking out for the little guy. I cooed as he held me in his sturdy arms while Bucky finished, releasing his slippery seed into my bowels. I shuddered at the sensation. Cap hushed me and nibbled on my ear. He nibbled like a gerbil. I had a gerbil once. He's dead now. I rested in Cap's arms while Bucky stroked himself, a cool down lap. Cap removed my gag and sat me upright. "You may drop me off at Stark Tower then," I suggested, so long as they were finished. Cap laughed and drew me under his arm, "Oh sweetie, you see, Bucky and I have appetites that only you can satisfy. You'll be a fixture in our household from now on." I looked back into his sparkling eyes. There were two of them, above the nose but below the eyebrows. I liked that. "Slumber party!" I rejoiced, eager to finally take this step in our relationship. I was moving in, and no one could stop me.


End file.
